Canciones del pasado
by Flores.De.Cerezo
Summary: Nathaniel había decidido en ese momento dejar todo en el pasado e irse a otra escuela con la oportunidad de una beca. Aquella decisión se hizo realidad, pero al terminar dos años sin mirar atrás se ve obligado a volver a su hogar por obligación, para perseguir su deseada universidad debe permanecer un año en su antigua ciudad. Él había abandonado muchas cosas, entre ellas a Castiel
1. Chapter 1

_**Os amo tanto queridos lectores.**_

* * *

_**Prologo. **_

Quizás había cometido un error, quizás nunca debimos de empezar aquello, porque simplemente estaba _mal_, pero era tan adictivo, tan placentero, tan… _perfecto_.

La primera vez que pronuncie su nombre con tal cariño y placer fue en su propia casa, después de una fuerte lluvia que me había obligado a refugiarme en la casa de aquel pelirrojo, de un momento a otro las bromas que me dedicaba habían pasado de nivel después de seguirle el juego, todo era una maraña de palabras fuertes y bromas pesadas, hasta que… terminamos besándonos de una manera u otra.

No fue mi primer beso, por supuesto, pero se sintió como el primero.

Quizás si Lysandro no hubiese interrumpido tocando la puerta hubiera pasado a otra cosa, pero el beso no se quedó en el olvido, a un hoy en día me pregunto qué pasaría si nunca hubiera sucedido aquello. Tal vez las noches de pasión y cariño no se hubiesen consumado, tal vez el dolor de los celos nunca se hubiese sentido.

Pero, por supuesto, hablamos de Castiel, él no quería algo formal, él no quería algo que lo atase, el solo me quería como un juguete.

Regresando a los recuerdos lejanos siempre me encuentro con todo lo que arruinaba nuestra relación de amantes, yo lo quería como algo más, él solo quería un poco de diversión, y… ¿Eso era todo? Yo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo como suele suceder, solo un idiota hubiese seguido con él pero claro, en ese momento cegado por el amor me comporte como un _idiota_.

Cuando aquella carta llego a la puerta de mi casa se convirtió en una perfecta oportunidad para escapar de todos mis problemas, una beca para la media superior se convirtió en una solución para todo, los golpes de mi padre, los insultos de mi madre, las mentiras de mi hermana, la responsabilidad de la escuela y el dolor de estar con Castiel.

Acepte, y nadie de opuso, nunca se lo comenté a Castiel ni a nadie más que a mi familia, simplemente me fui una noche lluviosa dispuesto a dejar el pasado atrás y no mirar hacia donde no debía, al pasado.

Fui relativamente feliz durante dos años, conocí a una linda chica llamada Sucrette que se convirtió en mi novia y mis notas se convirtieron en perfectas, no vi a mi familia ni nadie de mi antigua ciudad durante ese tiempo. Los recuerdos no se presentaron de nuevo, todo quedo en el olvido.

Por eso, el estar sentado en este camión en el que me he subido en la mañana, me asusta.

La universidad a la que quiero ir pide como requisito que debo de vivir al menos un año en mi antiguo domicilio para valer la vivienda de nuevo, me pareció una tontería, pero realmente es una de las universidades en las que es más difícil entrar, sin contar la beca casi completa que se me ha ofrecido.

Mirando la ventana me siento aterrado.

-Nathaniel, cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella me mira inocentemente y me es imposible no sonreírle tranquilizadoramente, no la quiero como quería a Castiel, pero los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella son perfectos, no causan celos, no causan dolor, no causan amor, solo es cariño.

-Sí, solo… me encuentro un poco nostálgico-Le respondo en un susurró, ella me mira aliviada y me dedica una de sus sonrisas alegres y simpáticas.

Desvío la mirada, a veces es imposible no sentirme culpable por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

-Nathaniel, dulzura ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te prepare un té antes de salir? Sabes que no me importaría llegar tarde mientras vayamos juntos…

Nathaniel negó la cabeza embozando una suave sonrisa, se levantó con esfuerzo del suelo donde instantes antes se había dejado caer y avanzó con fingida tranquilidad hacia la salida del departamento donde había estado durmiendo. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se dejó resbalar débilmente.

-Yo… enserio no quiero ir-Logró decir en un murmullo apenado.

Su novia se rio durante un breve instante, divertida por el extraño comportamiento de su pareja, a un que no supiera el por qué Nathaniel no quería ir a su primer día de clases de su último año en la media superior le daba bastante risa. Nathaniel también comenzó a reír, contagiado por su novia.

Nuevamente se sintió mal por ella, era buena como amiga, al menos.

-Vale, vale –se levantó del suelo todavía riendo un poco- Tienes razón, me estoy comportando un poco ridículo..uf, será mejor que nos apresuremos o de verdad llegaremos tarde.

Con una leve sonrisa le extendió la mano a la pelirroja, la chica se sonrojo y sonrió aceptando la mano.

-¡Sí!

Ambos salieron afuera, tomados de la mano con mochilas en los hombros, Nathaniel tembló casi imperceptiblemente y apretó más la mano de su pareja, lo que pasara en adelante para el no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

Las miradas se posaban en él, unas cuantas desconocidas que lo observaban con curiosidad al igual que a su novia, se sintió aliviado al no reconocer a nadie, un chico de pelo azul y uno de pelo negro jugando, un chico con ropa de militar, nadie a quien reconocer, su novia sonreía a todos pegado a él.

-Na…Nathaniel…?

Aquella voz lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Ah, Buenos días Melody-El rubio fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Melody se veía igual que siempre, con su uniforme en toda regla y una postura correcta, la última vez que la había visto y hablado con ella había arreglado algunos papeles de la escuela al final de clases, dos años atrás.

Un silencio incomodo se estableció entre los 3, Nathaniel se preguntó porque las cosas en esa ciudad, en esa escuela nunca le salían como planeaba.

Todo lo que había intentado en esa ciudad donde ahora se encontraba había salido mal, sus lazos familiares, sus amores, sus expectativas… ¡Antes ni siquiera había tenido a alguien a quien llamar amigo! Por dios, que patético se sentía. El rubio deseo volver a irse, pero sabía que no podía ahora que había tomado una decisión. En la escuela a la que había asistido anteriormente se había hecho sumamente popular entre los profesores y alumnos, había tenido amigos con quienes hablar, y lo que más le había gustado, había podido controlar a todos y a todo, manipulaba a las personas y a las situaciones, todo le salía como quería.

Pero claro, aquello había terminado.

-¡Wahhh! Eres como la versión femenina de mi novio- Terminó la pelirroja diciendo e interrumpiendo aquel silencio, sin darse cuenta como siempre de la tensión que había en el ambiente, su novia sonrió formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas y abrazó a Melody logrando sorprenderla.

{_De algo ha servido su inocencia}_ pensó en ese instante el rubio.

-Eh… ejem –Melody le devolvió la sonrisa un poco forzada y la separó- Supongo que vienen a registrarse oficialmente… uhm, bueno, ¿Ya tienen sus formularios preparados?

Nathaniel, le entregó una carpeta perfectamente organizada al instante.

-¡Perfecto! Y… -Melody miró a Sucrette esperando a que ella le entregara sus papeles, pero solo consiguió una sonrisa de parte de ella- Eh, perdona, ¿Tus documentos…?

La pelirroja se quedó estática y de inmediato borró su sonrisa, atacada por la repentina preocupación.

-¡Lo siento! No he llenado mi formulario, yo…

-No importa ¿Vale? –Se apresuró a decir la castaña con los nervios un poco saltados- Puedes llenarlo ahora mismo… ¡es más! ¡Toma mi boli!, solo asegúrate de conseguir una foto para el carnet y un clip.

Sucrette volvió a sonreír en un instante, aliviada por la solución de su descuido.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya vuelvo!

Sin decir más la pelirroja de pelo corto se alejó alegre por el pasillo, Nathaniel hizo un ademan de seguir a su novia pero una mano lo detuvo, una vez cuando perdió a la chica de vista volvió su mirada a la seria joven que le había detenido. Melody hizo un ademan de que lo siguiera dentro de la sala de delegados, Nathaniel la siguió, naturalmente, además era lo más fácil para evitar otros malos e incomodos encuentros dentro de la institución, a su novia no le pasaría nada, después de todo nadie la conocía.

-Todo está como lo recuerdo, limpio y pulcro –Se esforzó en decir el rubio mirando hacia la sala de delegados, la verdad era que inmediatamente se había dado cuenta de que Melody no mantenía un orden perfecto como a él le hubiera gustado.

La castaña se limitó a sentarse en silencio y mirar fijamente a Nathaniel, con una ceja alzada.

-Supongo que tengo mucho que explicar-Comenzó Nathaniel un poco incómodo- Bueno… Me dieron una beca…

-Eso ya lose- Interrumpió Melody mostrando su enfado- Me eligieron delegada después de tu partida, lo que me pregunto es porque te fuiste sin decir nada… ¡Por dios! Todos nos preocupamos cuando comenzaste a faltar, no nos enteramos el por qué hasta que la sorprendida directora nos contó que te habías largado, lejos, a otra ciudad.

Nathaniel carraspeó con una repentina incomodidad, ya se lo había imaginado que algo parecido pasaría.

-¿Sabes? Era demasiada presión, tu sabes sobre los problemas a los que me enfrentaba- Melody bajó la mirada, apenada- La beca… fue una oportunidad única, sé que fui un cobarde pero…

El rubio comenzó a ordenar los papeles que había en el escritorio, más que nada para calmarse que para ayudarla, además de que le ponía nervioso ver el desorden por más pequeño que fuese.

-…No me arrepiento-Terminó por murmurar el rubio con sinceridad, no sabía porque le contaba todo aquello a Melody, a eso era a lo que se refería cuando no podía controlar todo.

El chico se desordeno el pelo hacia atrás con un suspiro.

-Lo entiendo…-Susurró Melody mirándolo con tristeza- Pero… pudiste habérnoslo dicho, Amber no lo sabía, cuando la directora nos contó ella se echó a llorar y se encerró en el baño, ella… ahora es un poco más simpática, ella-bajó la voz como si alguien pudiera escuchar y fuera algo malo-Es delegada de su clase.

Nathaniel alzó una ceja anonado, y después de dos años se preguntó si su familia le había dicho realmente a Amber de su partida, quizás habían pensado que era una pérdida de tiempo molestar a su "princesa" por algo como aquello, y pensándolo bien tenía bastante sentido, Nathaniel casi no estaba en casa porque tenía cierta aventura con cierto chico.

-Entonces…-Continuó la chica moviendo las manos nerviosamente- Esa pelirroja… Tu novia, eh, te fue bien en esos dos años ¿eh?

Nathaniel asintió un poco tenso.

-Sí, de hecho yo…

-¡Cabeza de Melón! ¡Se te ha perdido la chica nueva! La muy plana me dijo que su novio estaba contigo y que…

El chico que había interrumpido se detuvo abruptamente al ver a la segunda persona de la sala de delegados, Nathaniel bajó la mirada rápidamente antes los intensos ojos del otro ¿Enserio? Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sintió como la sangre se le subía a sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo de la puerta fue empujado por alguien detrás que intentaba ver que sucedía, Sucrette entró completamente.

-¡Nathaniel! ¡Cariño! –Sucrette corrió a abrazar a su novio y plantarle un beso en los labios con una dulce sonrisa- Me he perdido durante un momento y…

Nathaniel dejó de escucharla para mirar fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo, en ese instante las heridas se abrieron y sintió como el dolor volvía apoderarse de él. Se esforzó en ocultar sus sentimientos, una mirada fingida de desprecio e indiferencia fue suficiente para hacer que Castiel supiera que nada podría a volver a ser como antes.

Y Nathaniel volvió a odiarse a sí mismo, como dos años atrás.


End file.
